


Weak

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, canaryfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is getting tired of being considered weak and stands up to Mick about it... But his need to keep her out of the line of fire might be for a different reason than she thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

 

Laurel was livid. 

Her hands were clenched at her sides, fingernails digging crescents into the skin of her palms. Her jaw was tight, teeth grinding together to keep from yelling at the hulking man in front of her. She wanted to kick and punch and  _hurt_ … But she was finally getting out of the damn ship she’d been confined in for over a month because a mission brought them to a time that was safe for her to travel in. 

She’d been ready for some action, but it seemed that as soon as things started getting heated, HE was there. It’d been little things at first. Him pushing her into cover or giving her the easier targets. She’d even been saddled as look out while he and Ray (RAY!) went inside to steal some book with accounts and numbers linked to someone wanting to change time here. The final straw? She’d been battling someone and before even warming up Mick Rory had tackled the man down. She rushed to him now, hand on his elbow and twisting him around to face her. 

“What the _hell_ was that about?” she demanded in the cargo bay. 

“What?” he asked as Ray stopped, too. She could see Ray was worried. Laurel had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what Mick had been up to. She crossed her arms over her chest and Mick sighed, tossing the book to Ray who bobbled it before securing it in his hands. “What’s got your panties in a twist, Pretty Bird?”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” she said, seething. “And you _know_ why I’m mad.”

“I’m just gunna…” Ray pointed to the doorway. “Yeah…”

“Coward,” muttered Mick as he left before eyeing Laurel. He sighed, rolling his eyes. “I was watching your back. It’s what being on a team means.”

“It was more than that and you know it.” She frowned. “Did Sara put you up to it?”

“Up to what?”

“Keeping me out of the action,” said Laurel. “Making sure I’m out of harms way. I know she wasn’t happy about me joining the team so soon after… After everything.”

“If she didn’t want you fightin’ she’d have locked you in your room,” said Mick, digging in his pocket for his smokes and lighter. He slipped a smoke between his lips and was ready to light it when Laurel snatched the lighter from him. He slowly pulled the smoke from his mouth, his tone edging on dangerous as he spoke, making Laurel’s skin prickle in awareness. “You’re gunna want to give that back right now.”

“I’m _not_ weak,” she said, a fire in her eyes Mick had no choice but to admire. “I’m not some fragile doll that needs to be sheltered all the time. I got enough of that from Oliver… I thought this would be different.”

“No one is calling you weak. And yeah, maybe I knew Sara would be worried, which is why I made sure I had your back,” said Mick, holding up his hand as Laurel opened her mouth to talk. “Just shut up and listen!”

Laurel closed her mouth, but now there was a promise in her eyes. A promise that he would pay for talking to her like that. And was it bad that he was looking forward to it?

“I had your back because I knew if something were to happen to you Sara would be upset. And I don’t like it when she’s upset.”

“I…” Laurel deflated a little. But ONLY a little. “I see.”

“You dying took its toll on her, Laurel, so I’m going to make sure it doesn’t happen again. If it means I gotta shove you in a closet when we’re getting shot at then so be it.”

“I understand why,” said Laurel. “It’s sweet, that you care for my sister.”

“It’s _not_ sweet,” muttered Mick before holding out his hand. “Lighter.”

“It _is_ sweet,” said Laurel, putting the lighter in the back pocket of her jeans, pulling off her jacket to reveal the simple black tank top beneath. “But I’m going to prove to you I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“I’m not in the mood to play games,” he warned. 

“Good,” said Laurel with a mischievous smile before striking out, a quick punch to his face that had him stumbling back and bringing his hand up to nurse his injury. “Neither am I.”

“Stop it,” he warned, earning another punch which he barely dodged. Practically growling he tucked his cigarette behind his ear before pulling off his green jacket. He had a grey Henley beneath and he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows before raising his fists, the leather of his gloves creaking. “Have it your way. Don’t go crying to your sister when I teach you a lesson.”

“Oh, I won’t,” said Laurel, before performing an almost-perfect roundhouse kick. She hit him in the ribs but he brought his arm down, trapping her leg against him. Had he been fighting anyone else not on his team he’d have snapped their knee by attacking it with his free elbow or backhanded her. Instead he just pushed her back. She brought her arms up to block a punch and her face flushed red as she pushed him. “Stop holding back!”

She performed a sweeping kick, the same one Sara had been teaching her, and Mick landed on his back. She got too close though and he hooked his foot around her ankle, making her stumble forward. He got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her before bringing her to the unyielding floor. She got the air knocked out of her but she wasn’t giving up. She brought both her legs up and used them to flip him off of her. She rose up on her feet, hands up, and he did the same. Mick was like a damn rock and every hit she landed felt like she was hitting concrete but she wasn’t going to give up. She ducked a punch and countered with a vicious uppercut had him wincing. He rushed her and she braced herself as they went down to the ground. He had both her hands in one of his and his lower body had her pinned. She tried to roll and buck him off, even wrapped her legs around him to try and gain some leverage, but he wasn’t going to move. 

“I admit you’re good,” he said, free hand moving over her hip then around her bottom. She knew what he was after and she scowled while he winked at her, slowly slipping his hand into her back pocket. And no, she did NOT imagine him coping a feel before pulling out his prized lighter with a smug grin.

_Oh_. It was time to play dirty. She twisted her head around, found the bare skin of his forearm braced near her head, and bit. 

“Ow!” 

His grip loosened enough for her to get her hands free. She braced them on his shoulders and reared her head up. Her head hit his nose and he cursed viciously. As did she, because his head was HARD! But she was free and punched with all her might and soon he was flat on his back. She got to her feet but she was suddenly dizzy and braced her hands on her knees while fighting the urge to pass out and vomit. 

“I’m not weak,” she managed to say between gasping breaths. 

“I know,” he said, sitting up slowly, and their eyes met once more. She refused to feel bad when she saw his nose was bleeding a little. “But I’m still watching your back.”

“But Sara-”

“ _Not_ because of Sara,” he snapped while standing up. He scowled while lighting the slightly bent cigarette before pocketing the lighter. He rushed toward the exit, knowing he’d said too much, but her question had him stilling.

“Then why?”

He slowly looked at her. She saw something swimming behind those eyes that were masked with cold indifference. Something he didn’t want anyone to see. He didn’t answer her, just walked away, and with him gone she dropped to the floor, wincing while bringing her hand to her throbbing head.

“It’s because he likes you.” She looked to the doorway to see Ray standing there, still holding that book. “That’s why he wants to protect you.”

“Were you listening the entire time?”

“Maybe. Sorry,” he said, walking back in, tapping the book against his hand. 

“What do you mean he likes me?” she asked then. “We’re talking about Mick, right?”

“Yeah.” Ray shrugged. “I just notice the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking.” Laurel scoffed, finally straightening. “And maybe you kinda like him, too?”

“I don’t think so,” she said, snatching up her jacket and pulling it on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his jacket still laying on the ground. “He’s a criminal.”

“Technically, we’re all criminals.”

“He hurt people. Killed people.”

“You love your sister. You loved Oliver. They both hurt and killed people.”

“That’s different,” said Laurel. 

“Look, all I ask is that you cut him some slack. He’s not good at the whole feelings thing.”

“Who is?” asked Laurel before nodding. “Okay, Ray, I’ll back off.”

“I better go give this to Rip before he yells at me through the comms for taking too long,” said Ray. “Just… Think about what I said? He’s different than what he used to be. We _all_ are.”

Laurel just nodded and watched Ray go. Sighing, she walked to where Mick’s coat was and picked it up. She folded it over her arm, rolling her eyes at herself when realizing she was running her hand over the fabric a little too much. 

“Get a grip, Laurel,” she muttered. “Ugh…”

She went to his room but he wasn’t there. She left his jacket on his bed, folded neatly, before going to her room. She toed off her boots, tossed her jacket over a chair, then lay on her back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling with a frown. 

“Mick Rory likes me,” she said out loud, contemplating the new bit of information Ray had given her. She’d never have pegged someone like HER being Mick’s type. Sara, maybe, even Amaya. But Laurel? Ex-ADA? Vigilante? She’d never have guessed it. And Ray thought she liked him back?! She laughed at that. She didn’t like Mick Rory. He was everything she DIDN’T look for in a guy… Rude, a bit arrogant, and a little too hot under the collar. Not to mention a killer pyromaniac. It didn’t matter he was turning over a new leaf, he’d still DONE those things. 

But, as Ray said, so had many others on this team. And she had no problem with them. Including her sister’s current boyfriend, who had a knack for freezing and stealing things. Was she being a hypocrite? Hell, she hadn’t even KNOWN he had feelings for her till now… It wasn’t like he’d asked her out or anything and she refused to be the one to go to him and ask him about it. 

“God, it’s like high school all over again,” she muttered.

She looked to the door as it chirped and before she could open her mouth to ask Gideon who it was the door slid open and she sat up as Mick came into her room. What if she’d been naked or something? She really needed to have a chat with the A.I. after Mick left. 

“You make me weak.”

“I… What?” she asked. 

“Ugh, I’m going to kill that boyscout for telling you. I told him to keep his nose outta my business,” he muttered pacing now, hands moving erratically while he talked. He stopped  before her and sighed, eyes roaming over her face which had a slight bruise from where she’d headbutted him. His nose hurt like a bitch and he was impressed with how she’d reverted to fighting dirty. “So maybe I wanted to keep you safe, too. Okay? It’s no big deal! Just forget everything that happened today.”

“What if I don’t want to?” she asked as he moved to leave her room. He tensed, head snapping in her direction as she slid off the bed and walked toward him. 

“Listen, I don’t need you feelin’ sorry for the crazy bad guy that has a hard-on for the blonde beauty.” She scowled at that vulgar language. “Just forget anything was said. I already have.”

“You have?” she asked, challenging him, stepping closer. 

“You’re playing with fire,” he warned as she reached out, fingertips gliding over the patch of skin she’d bitten. She wasn’t sure why. Had someone told her just last week she’d be contemplating kissing Mick Rory she’d have laughed in their face. Now? God… She _wanted_ it. Him coming here and telling her she made HIM weak had her wanting him to tell her more.

“You going to burn me, Mick?” she asked. 

“Never,” he promised, and she believed him. She went up on her toes, her lips close to his but still not touching, and she felt his hands at her hips. “I’d set myself on fire first.”

She smiled before pressing her lips to his. She’d been ready to feel nothing… but that was _far_ from the truth. A rush she hadn’t felt in a long time filled her and excitement made her skin prickle. She felt his fingers clench against her hips and she sighed while bringing her hands up to his face while breaking the kiss. She looked into his troubled brown eyes, seeing what she’d seen before, and pressed her lips to his again. 

“Stop holding back,” she murmured and it was all he’d needed before slanting his mouth over hers. She moaned into the kiss while his hands pulled her hips flush against his before moving. One hand slid over her ass while the other traveled up her back and into her loose hair. She still held his face in her hands and her eyes drifted closed as he effortlessly lifted her with the one hand and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

This was too much too fast but she was getting high off his kisses. High off the heat radiating off of him. He placed her on the bed but didn’t join her, remaining standing between her legs while their lips, tongues, and teeth battled for dominance. She practically whimpered when he moved his kisses from her lips to her neck. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured against her skin, making her melt. “Fuckin’ beautiful, Pretty Bird.”

She didn’t tell him to stop calling her that. Instead she cupped the back of his head, urging him to continue the kissing there while her other hand drifted down his back. She swept her hand back up his back, but under his shirt, feeling the scars of his burns while his lips moved back to hers. 

“Mick… I…”

_“Ms. Lance? Mr. Rory?”_

“What?!” snapped Laurel and Mick at the same time. 

_“The Captain would like a word with both of you.”_

“Now?!” asked Laurel, almost whining. 

Almost. 

_“Now.”_

“Tell him to fuck off, Gideon.”

“Tell him we’re on our way, Gideon.” She looked at Mick as he sighed in disappointment. “He’ll just come down here.”

“Let him,” said Mick, his warm hands moving up and down the outsides of her thighs. She still had her legs wrapped around him and she let them drop.  Sighing once more he stepped back. “You go first… I need a minute.”

Laurel smirked while tugging on her boots. Suddenly, he saw the family resemblance even more when it came to Sara, and he resisted the urge to grab her as she went up on her toes once more to press her lips to his cheek. 

“You should come by tonight,” she said, her tone filled with promise. “A little after dinner, say… Eight?”

“Oh? What for?” he asked. 

She stepped back, biting her bottom lip, then winked before turning on her heel and heading out her door. 

He was so fucked. 

And he was going to need a lot more than just a minute before he left this room. 

**END**


End file.
